


Вранішній туман на відблисках води

by Imeriawhich



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imeriawhich/pseuds/Imeriawhich
Summary: Кагеяма приїхав до дідуся, Вночі він хоче розібратися в собі та своїх думках на березі річки, але зустрічає неочікуваного гостя
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Вранішній туман на відблисках води

Іноді на тиждень кагеяму відправляють до дідуся в маленьке поселення біля річки, щоб він хоч іноді відпочивав.  
Від дідуся він чув багато історій про міфологічних створінь які колись жили на цих землях, про мавок, духів лісу, польовиків. Тобіо звісно ніколи не вірив проте слухати було і справді цікаво. Колись давно дідусь подарував йому книжку про цих створінь, але з того часу вона встигла покритися великим шаром пилу.  
Для кагеями було традицією приходити на берег річки що б обдумати все що стається в його житті, волейбол та його почуття які він не може зрозуміти. Але в цю ніч щось було не так, ніби за ним хтось дивився. Проте роззирнувшись навколо нікого не було, почуття не покидало але кагеяма не звертав увагу.  
Коли до нього звернувся хтось зі сторони води, кагеяма підстрибнув так що і цукі позаздрив би.  
— Гей ти, чого такий насуплений? Про щось дуже складне думаєш?  
— Ти мене налякав як чорт, ти взагалі хто?- у кагеями перехопило подих коли він побачив свого співрозмовника, він...він виглядав як хіната, але це неможливо бо він зараз в міягі тренується і абсолютно точно не має риб'ячий хвіст. Стоп, хвіст?— якого дідька.  
— О так ти помітив, як же я для тебе виглядаю? Насправді я постійно тебе тут бачив тому вирішив все ж познайомитися.— Цей точно-не-хіната посміхався хитро та заворожуюче.  
— Хто ти.— вперто перепитує кагеяма.  
— Ох ,милий, я той ким ти мене бачиш.- ця посмішка кожен раз вбивала щось в районі серця.  
— І все ж, ти русалка чи щось потипу того?— в середині тобіо вирували нові і нові питання.  
— Попрошу, на хвилиночку, я мавкун- обурився новий знайомий.  
— Тобто мавка? Наскільки я знаю у вас немає спини та є тільки жінки, хіба ні?- було відчуття наче з вух зараз піде пара.  
— Що це за стереотипи, невже якщо мавка то не може бути чоловіком? Люди дивні якісь.- жартівливо насупився нічний гість.  
На якусь хвилину він просто перестав сприймати абсолютно все дивлячись на вогняні кучері які освітлював місяць. Схаменувшись Тобіо все ж відповів— Ти не хіната  
—Мій любий, ти тільки зрозумів? Якщо ти коли-небудь згадаєш про цю розмову то ти зможеш знайти інформацію про мій підвид, думаю це буде цікаво для тебе? Розповіси хто такий хіната?  
— Хіната з риб'ячим хвостом питає хто такий хіната, це вже сильно нагадує якийсь сюр- кагеяма глибоко вдихає та пробує заспокоїти голову яка гуде як вулик.  
— А хто для тебе цей хіната? В яких ви відносинах? - з зацікавленням запитав мавк.  
— Чому я повинен тобі говорити? Стоп а чому я взагалі продовжую цю розмову? - голова кагеями от-от вибухне.  
— Як я бачу наш час вже виходить, ти починаєш задавати явно зайві питання, тож прощавай- махнувши дивовижним хвостом, той хто так і не назвав свого імені, зробивши невелике коло зник. Спогад про цю розмову здається дивним та нереальним, наче марево яке ось ось висковзне з рук і розійдеться вранішнім туманом по воді не залишивши по собі спогадів. Єдине що змусило кагеяму піти назад це холод який пробирає до кісток.  
Всю дорогу назад Тобіо думає про реальність тої розмови з чаруючим не-хінатою, і про те чи не варто йому піти до психолога.  
Коли він зайшов у свою кімнату навулиці вже починало світати. Промені сонця попали на полицю з книжками серед яких він побачив той самий міфологічний довідник, який йому подарував дідусь так давно. Незважаючи на втому цікавість була більша.  
Стираючи шар пилу та акуратно відкриваючи книжку кагеяма зупиняється і просто думає. А як знайти в цьому величезному фоліанті знайти його нового знайомого? Вирішивши що випробує свою вдачу та просто почне відкривати сторінки у випадковому порядку. Кагеяма відкриває першу сторінку і...і тут же бачить цей хвіст на малюнку, його вигляд Тобіо вже ніколи не забуде бо він в'ївся неначе рухливе фото на повіках. Він дивиться на текст, швидко все переглядаючи і погляд зачіпається за рядок який вибиває землю з під ніг  
" Мавки цього підтипу при зустрічі з людиною приймають вигляд істинного кохання цієї особи".


End file.
